


Behave

by afangirlsplaylist



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Dom/sub Undertones, Dub con (sort of), M/M, Smut, fluffy but dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/pseuds/afangirlsplaylist
Summary: AU - Link has come out and he’s finally sick of the sexual tension his hot and supposedly straight best friend has been putting him through. It’s about time for some follow through.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not a huge amount of plot for this one. Wrote this one shot as a warm up for the serials sitting in my drafts. 1000000% fictional.

It wasn’t a big deal when Link came out. Rhett knew his friend too well to be overly surprised and the crew wasn’t fazed. Stevie practically celebrated the news, high-fiving a blushing Link when she heard.

Of course telling the Mythical Beasts was a whole other story. There was a fair amount of expected backlash, but it didn’t surprise them to find that the majority of fans were supportive. The shipping niche of the fandom, in particular, were very vocal about what the two of them could do with the information, the increase in suggestive comments making Link a little fidgety with discomfort. Rhett himself had seen enough screen caps of the two of them floating down the Tumblr dash on Jen’s computer to have questions of his own, although he was never conceited enough to voice them.

Given the tension, he supposed he could’ve been a little more sensitive to his friend’s feelings. He could’ve reigned himself in several notches during the touchier wheel endings or bit his tongue when the urge for innuendos arose, but he didn’t. His playful nature won out every time, resulting in Link sitting squarely in his lap for another wheel ending that didn’t call for it.

“Why did I have to be on your lap for this?” Link grumbled.

“Because you’re my patient Link.” Rhett joked. “I gotta save your life.”

The room erupted in light chuckles but Link’s died quickly, his body freezing in place as Rhett adjusted his knee and unwittingly rolled his crotch a little more firmly against his ass. Shooting him a deeply serious look, Link quickly slipped off Rhett’s lap and reclaimed his seat, tugging at his collar to compose himself.

“Welcome to Good Mythical More.” Link plowed on.

It wasn’t long before Rhett was able to dismiss the small moment, as Link was the picture of innocence throughout ‘more. He steepled his fingers and rested his chin on them as if he was carefully contemplating what Rhett had to say, speaking very little himself. It was one of the many times in their lives that Rhett would miss the dangerous glint behind the polite facade, the kind that would usually result in a fight.

Signaling to Stevie that they had enough footage, Link called a cut on the episode, already halfway across the room before he noticed Rhett wasn’t following. “You coming?”

Rhett raised an eyebrow but followed, his long legs walking quickly to keep up. “You in a rush to get to lunch or something?”

Not bothering to reply, Link held the door open for Rhett as they reached their office, letting him go ahead.

They had barely heard the lock click on the door before Link reached up and grabbed Rhett by his hair, pulling him down for a sharp, wet kiss. Startled, Rhett didn’t have time to respond, still feeling dazed as Link pulled away from his mouth.

“That’s for grinding on me.” Link said with satisfaction.

“I don’t rig the wheel man. What are you doing?” Rhett argued.

Link simply answered his excuse with another kiss, this one so rough and enthusiastic it made Rhett flail, clawing at Link’s shoulder until his body stilled and he gave into it. He knew he could push Link off at any time, but there was something about Link’s talented lips and the fierce look in his eyes that stopped him.

“Look _buddy roll_.” Link drawled, peeling his lips off Rhett’s again. “You’re my best friend - but keep playing with me and I will fuck you.”

“You wouldn’t - “ Rhett cut himself off with a gasp as he felt Link reach down and squeeze his dick through his jeans.

“I wouldn’t what Rhett?“ Link growled.

“Okay.” Rhett squeaked. “I’ll stop.”

Humming thoughtfully as he considered that, Link’s hand began to playfully paw at the front of Rhett’s pants with teasing rubs. "You gonna behave and stop starting something you can’t finish on camera?”

Biting his lip, Rhett fought to resist the small moan that threatened to escape as he spoke. “I’ll behave.”

“Good.” Link smirked, promptly releasing Rhett’s crotch. “You wanna take our lunch break in a half hour?”

Thrown off by the change of topic, Rhett blinked. “Yeah sounds good. I’m just… Gonna go to the bathroom.”

Link made no comment but his grin widened wickedly as Rhett hurried out of the room, determined not to let Link see the bulge that had begun to fill out his jeans. Thankful to find his path free of employees, he threw open the door of the nearest bathroom, peering around the empty room and open stalls until he was sure he was alone.

Taking a cubicle, he palmed himself roughly through his jeans until he couldn’t handle the pressure anymore, finally shoving them down along with his underwear. Sighing in relief he wrapped a hand around his girth and stroked himself feverishly, dry humping his fist until there was enough precum to slick up his hand.

He tried to pretend he wasn’t replaying what had just happened in his head multiple times, and he tried to pretend it wasn’t his best friend that had reduced him to a horny teenager. He also tried to pretend that jacking off in the studio wasn’t turning him on, and that he wasn’t imagining Link’s slender hand on his cock rather than his own. He failed on all counts.

Cumming with a quiet grunt, he pressed a hand to the wall for support as his knees buckled and his ragged breathing slowed. Usually, he would bask in the glow of the moment, but this time he cleaned off and left the room hastily. It was as if by immediately destroying the evidence of the event itself he could make it so it never happened, along with the feelings that came with it.

He avoided Link’s gaze when he returned to their office, focusing a little too intensely on his screen. It didn’t help matters when Link proceeded to take their lunch break to enjoy a banana, a fruit Rhett knew his friend didn’t even like. He glared every time Link’s tongue lingered on a piece of the fruit as if every taste Link took was sending a bitter sample of his own medicine back at him. Link looked at him as if daring him to say something about it, but Rhett didn’t give him the satisfaction.  

It was typical of their relationship that they didn’t say or do anything more about what had happened after that. In fact, the only acknowledgment either of them made was the effort Rhett put into keeping things from getting too awkward or touchy on the show from then on. Somehow he actually managed that for several episodes, but it was inevitable that he’d eventually slip up again, just when he’d almost forgot about Link’s warning.

They were both shirtless for a challenge when he’d brushed his hand over Link’s chest, flicking across a nipple for a brief second. Fortunately for him, the camera angle completely missed the dark shadow that fell over Link’s face, and the mic missed the way Rhett’s breath hitched as he realized he may have screwed up.

But then Link seemed to shake it off, at least until the watchful cameras were turned off and the set lights went dark. It was then that he felt Link rise from the desk and move behind him, gripping his shoulder.

“I’m coming to your place tonight.” Link said, his voice dangerous and low enough for only Rhett to hear. “Send everyone home and get in your car.”

It didn’t occur to Rhett to ignore him or take offense to being ordered into his own car. He simply did what Link wanted, encouraging the crew to follow Link’s lead out of the studio. It took him a surprisingly short time to lock up after that, as he questioned why he was so eager to get to whatever was about to happen.

He found Link leaning against his car in the car park, totally engrossed in his phone and looking for all the world as if he’d known he wouldn’t be kept waiting long. He grinned and gave nothing away as Rhett approached, killing all chance of immediate answers. He was still tight-lipped after they’d slipped into Rhett’s car.

They drove in that silence for a while, letting the hum of the engine fill the quiet until Link finally spoke up. “So what’d I say the other day?”

Momentarily confused about what Link was talking about, Rhett was very quickly reminded when he felt a hand trailing a path over his thigh.

“What did I say, Rhett?” Link repeated.

“You told me not to tease you.” Rhett gulped, gripping the wheel tighter.

Link nodded in satisfaction. “I told you what would happen if you did too.” He added, now rubbing his hand along the top of Rhett’s waistband

Between that and Link’s hot breath in his ear, he had to will his blood not to rush to his dick when Link started kissing up and down a spot under his ear. He struggled to focus on the road as he surrendered to his throbbing need, and had just started to enjoy the sweet torture when Link’s hands and lips were off him again.

“I’ll deal with you when we get to your house.” Link promised.

Lamenting the fact that he couldn’t turn and wreck Link’s face with his mouth for that, he may or may not have pushed the speed limit in his hurry to get home. He was still a turned on mess by the time they’d pulled up at his house, bounding out of the car like kids getting out of bed on Christmas day.

They never bothered to invite each other inside whenever they visited each other’s houses anymore, so Rhett followed Link in, barely making it off the very public doorstep before Link commenced his assault.

They made out enthusiastically for a few minutes, their awkward dance of lust leading them to the lounge. Rhett almost tripped as Link pushed him onto the couch, shoving him back into it when he tried to lean forward and capture Link’s mouth again. “Stay there.” Link warned.

He found pleasure in the disappointed moan that escaped Rhett’s mouth as he left the room, sauntering towards the kitchen. To prolong it he purposely took his time pouring two shots of whiskey, watching Rhett’s gaze flicker between the amber liquid and his body when he re-entered the lounge.

Balancing both glasses in his hands he walked over and draped his legs either side of Rhett’s thighs, sinking onto his lap. As he skilfully downed his own shot in one he was very aware that Rhett’s lusty eyes were glued to his neck, following a spot of whiskey dripping down his throat. Leaning forward, he placed a hand behind Rhett’s head and brought the other shot to his mouth. “Drink up.”

Noticing Rhett’s hesitation he decided to reassure him

“You’re gonna need it for what I’m gonna do to you brother.” Link said huskily. “I won’t let you forget anything.”

Rhett shivered a little but obediently opened his mouth, allowing Link to tip the shot in. His lips were still wet with whiskey when Link swiped his tongue across them, tasting the alcohol and desire.

“Damn Link.“ Rhett groaned. “You always been like this?”

Link laughed, putting the empty glasses aside before settling himself in his lap seat more fully. “You know that night in college when Gregg was away for the weekend and I went out without you? I came home with a guy that night and you know what I did?“

Link leaned in and whispered the next words in Rhett’s ear. “I fucked him in my bed while you were sleeping.”

Rhett’s eyes widened at the dirty language issuing from his friend’s mouth, holding onto every foul word.

“I had to gag him with my shirt and hold him down to keep him waking you up.” Link continued.

Letting out a pained whine, Rhett’s hands flew out to Link’s ass, grabbing at it needily. “Gosh, why couldn’t you wake me up?”

“You jealous I fucked some other guy?” Link asked, rocking his ass against Rhett’s large hands. "Or are you upset there are things you didn’t know about me?”

Rhett’s only answer was to palm Link’s cheeks harder and mouth at his neck like it was an oasis he’d found in a desert. The delicious feeling of Link grinding against his now painfully hard lap was officially the greatest torment he’d ever experienced, giving him some relief but never enough. He almost screamed when Link slid off his lap until Link started to tug the zipper of his jeans down.

Stepping out of his jeans so he was standing in only his shirt and briefs Link stepped forward, silently inviting Rhett to pull him out the rest of the way. Rhett took the hint, hooking his thumbs in Link’s waistband and easing the briefs down. Even as he pulled out his prize Rhett felt himself blushing and looking away, as if seeing that part of his friend suddenly felt indecent.

“You wanted to touch.” Link scolded, grabbing Rhett’s hand and bringing it to his cock. “So touch.”

His cheeks still a little pink, Rhett took in his first sight of his friend hard and warm in his hand. It was strange to think that the hardness he was feeling was all for him, almost as strange as the response he could feel straining against his own pants. It would have been a little frightening if the man he was feeling it for hadn’t been Link.

Feeling bolder, he wrapped his hand more firmly around Link and started stroking, getting used to the feeling. “You’re big.” He noted.

“You aren’t the only one of us that can be big.” Link teased.

Rhett squeezed him hard enough to make him yelp for that comment before tender stroking his thumb over the tip to make up for it.

“Take your shirt off.” Link said lustily.

More than willing to do anything that might give him some relief, Rhett ripped his shirt up and over his head, before returning to his task without missing a beat. He knew he must have been doing something right judging from the sounds he was drawing out of Link’s mouth, so he stroked harder and faster. Spotting precum leaking from the tip he unconsciously licked his lips, inching his mouth closer. This didn’t go un-noticed by Link, who pushed himself closer until his cock was almost rubbing on Rhett’s lips.

“I want you to look at me when you suck it. Need to see you.” Link said, need finally trickling into his voice.

Staring up at the sincerity on Link’s face Rhett obliged, looking him in the eyes as his tongue snaked out to meet his cock. He began with little licks and kisses as he got used to the sensation, which quickly turned into french kisses and light sucks on the head. Eventually, he managed to take some of the length down his throat, bobbing his head just a little.

“That’s it.” Link keened, affectionately stroking Rhett’s hair and letting him take in as much as he could handle. “You’re so good.”

He threw his head back in ecstasy at the sight of Rhett sucking him off, taking him in deeper and deeper until he was almost deep throating him. The visual was just about as good as the feeling of Rhett’s mouth itself, the tight heat bringing him close to the edge. When he felt the pleasure getting too much he placed a hand on Rhett’s chest, nudging him off.

“Lay back baby.” Link breathed.

Rhett slowly lowered himself onto his back before Link was on him again, moving his hands down Rhett’s body to stroke his lower stomach. Rhett tried to move further up the couch to force Link’s hands’ closer to where he wanted them, but Link dug his nail into the sides of Rhett’s waist to keep him in place.

Link sat on his heels to unbutton and throw off his shirt before giving Rhett what he wanted him what he wanted, sliding Rhett’s jeans off. Moving up to kiss some of Rhett’s anxiety away, he trailed his hands and mouth all the way down to Rhett’s thighs, easing them apart with his hands.

“I don’t want to stop but I gotta get you lube.” Link warned.

“Use your mouth." Rhett begged, pressing a hand against Link’s to stop him leaving. 

More than happy to do that Link sucked two fingers into his mouth, running them against the leaking slit of his cock for added measure. He brought them to the cleft of Rhett’s ass and carefully inched one past the ring of resistance, enjoying the feeling of Rhett’s body writhing beneath him.

Working the finger in and out until it slid in easily he added a second, waiting for Rhett to adjust before he started fucking him with them. “You gonna admit you’re gay for me?”

Rhett opened his mouth for a smart retort before Link’s finger slammed against his prostate, killing all coherent thought.

“Yeah you are.” Link drawled, twisting his fingers and slamming into the spot again. 

Sensing when Rhett was open enough for him he pulled out and licked at his fingers, serving the dual purpose of tasting Rhett and slicking them up further. Looking down at the open hole waiting for him he pumped his cock a few times before positioning himself between Rhett’s cheeks. “You ready?”

Rhett’s responded by wriggling forward, desperately trying to close the final inches between their bodies. Link took pity and lifted Rhett’s legs to rest either side of his waist.

“I don’t want you to fake being macho, if it hurts you have to tell me. I’m serious.” Link warned.

"Just do it already would you?” Rhett whined.

Pushing forward, Link inched himself inside, watching his length disappear until it was buried completely. The sudden pain and fullness were unlike anything Rhett had ever felt before, so intense that he almost didn’t notice Link easing out of him, preparing to start moving.

Clutching the couch’s armrest Rhett braced himself, half expecting to be pounded into oblivion once Link found his rhythm. He was surprised when Link took him deep, loving and slow, their bodies sliding smoothly across the fabric of the couch with every thrust. It was far more intimate and punishing than anything Link could’ve done by taking him fast, hitting parts of his body and soul he didn’t know existed.

"More. Please.” Rhett pleaded, his long arms failing to grab onto Link’s hips.

“Sssh, we’ll have that some other time Just take this.” Link said gently, rocking his hips in a way that Rhett could feel somewhere near his stomach. 

Sliding out as he sensed their approaching release, Link got his hand around Rhett’s cock, stroking him until they both came like they lived their lives - together and fiercely. Rhett came hard over his stomach when the sensations got too much, while his noises sent Link over the edge with him. They were still taking shaky, gasping breaths when they fell into each other in a spent mess.

“Love you.” Link mumbled.

Rhett waited for a second, expecting the ‘brother’ he was used to Link tacking onto the end of that sentence, but it never came.

“Love you too.” He said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> *blushes and covers face* well that was dirty.


End file.
